Mente y corazón
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Muchas veces somos tan ingenuos que creemos que podemos controlar nuestra vida. Sentimos que, por tratarse de nosotros, somos capaces de tomar nuestras decisiones, de orientar nuestros pasos y dirigirlos justo hacia donde nosotros queremos.


_Autor: yvarlcris_

_Título: Mente y corazón_

_Fandom: Hawaii 5.0_

_Personajes: Lori Weston_

_Categoría: Gen_

_Advertencias/Spoilers: Ninguno_

_Resumen: __Muchas veces somos tan ingenuos que creemos que podemos controlar nuestra vida. Sentimos que, por tratarse de nosotros, somos capaces de tomar nuestras decisiones, de orientar nuestros pasos y dirigirlos justo hacia donde nosotros queremos._

_Notas: Especialmente dedicado a Jenny Anderson que bien se merece tener lo que pida como premio a todas las cosas bellas que hace._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiciesen Danny y Steve harían que Jack Harkness se ruborizase (o quisiera formar un trío)_

_No tengo beta en esta historia, los fallos son míos, y solo míos (__mis tesooooooooroooos__)_

* * *

><p>Muchas veces somos tan ingenuos que creemos que podemos controlar nuestra vida. Sentimos que, por tratarse de nosotros, somos capaces de tomar nuestras decisiones, de orientar nuestros pasos y dirigirlos justo hacia donde nosotros queremos. Nos burlamos de la gente que habla del destino, que comenta que todo sucede por alguna razón y que, si alguna vez lo burlamos y evitamos que algo suceda, acabará pasando, solo que de otra forma y, posiblemente, con otro final.<p>

Lori Weston era de esa gente con mente analítica que se burla del destino.

O eso cree.

Desde el momento en que su mirada se posó en el comandante Mcgarrett supo que ese hombre sería suyo. Era posible que ese pensamiento lo compartiese con, aproximadamente, el noventa por ciento de la población femenina mundial y seguramente con un elevado porcentaje de la masculina que se interesase por ese género en concreto, pero, en su caso, lo iba a conseguir. Esas miradas que le había dedicado cuando esperaban para entrar en el despacho del gobernador eran más que alentadoras.

Inmediatamente después, el gobernador la incorporó a la unidad y el SEAL cambió su actitud interesada por aquel frío desdén.

No iba a negar que los primeros días se había sentido muy desdichada. Sola, en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y en un equipo donde no era aceptada.

El detective Williams había sido el único que se mostró amable desde el inicio. Le explicó que el equipo se estaba recuperando de los duros momentos vividos, que eran una familia rota, necesitaban sanar, recuperar lo que era suyo. A ninguna familia le gusta que lleguen extraños cuando tiene problemas.

Ella lo había aceptado, agradecida por el apoyo.

Danny sabía lo que era ser el foráneo.

La mujer no pudo dejar de arrepentirse de haber intentado psicoanalizar al rubio en el coche aquel día. Su mirada traicionada hizo que se avergonzase seriamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a estar algo más pendiente de las reacciones del hombre que se portaba como un caballero con ella y se encargaba de que no se sintiese sola. Para no herirlo más.

Lori sabía que Steve Mcgarrett era el hombre de su vida: Un físico impresionante, una sonrisa que derretiría cualquier iceberg, fuerte, valiente… el hombre con el que había soñado toda su vida. Eso le decía su mente.

Al enamoramiento le corresponden una serie de reacciones físicas, como por ejemplo la sensación de que le faltaba el aire, la sonrisa que no se borraba de sus labios, su corazón saltándose latidos, las mariposas en el estómago que le hacían sentirse una quinceañera… todo aquello solo pasaba si el detective Williams estaba presente. Eso le decía el corazón.

Así que, pese a todo lo que se repetía a sí misma, el hecho de que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese cuando la mano de Danny le rozó accidentalmente al coger una carpeta con el historial de uno de los sospechosos significaba que estaba loca por él.

Y la forma en que el detective le miró, como pidiendo disculpas por el roce casual, hizo que la perfiladora se dedicase a "tropezar" con él.

Sólo por disfrutar de nuevo de esa sonrisa tímida.


End file.
